The Impossible Crime
by Prisoner of Azkaban711
Summary: What if there had been a set of detectives to properly analyse the crime scene when Sirius Black "killed" Peter Pettigrew? Would the outcome have been different? Join Mac, Flack and the others to discover what really happened. Please read and review. (Rated T for death and possible language)


Author's note: This is an idea I had ages ago, but have only just got around to writing because my friends and I had a challenge to post before midnight tonight and it's twenty minutes until deadline time so I apologise for any mistakes; I'll correct them tomorrow. Please enjoy - it will be a bit cryptic at first but we'll get to the magic and Harry Potter part later on :)

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or CSI NY characters.

Early morning sunlight reflected off of the plain glass windows of shops lining an ordinary street in London. The early morning shoppers had begun to crowd the street, exchanging pleasantries and commenting on the latest fashions that lined the shop windows. Everything was perfectly normal until-

"TRAITOR!"

The cry rang out through the tightly packed street. From every direction, people turned to stare at the two men, dressed strangely in dark robes compared to the soft coats and trousers of most of the people in the street with them.

The two looked exact opposites of each other in both size and expression. One, a tall lean man with a crop of shoulder length black hair had backed the other, a rather plump short man with short mousy hair into the corner of the street. His expression was livid as he threatened the cowering man before him.

But then, the shorter man raised his voice:

"First Lily and James and now me! What did I ever do to you Sirius?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" the other man, Sirius roared. "DO YOU NEED ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?" pushing the other man further against the wall. "YOU ALWAYS WERE A COWARD PETER!"

"I did nothing Sirius," Peter squeaked, though still loud enough for the growing crowd to hear.

The rest happened too quickly for anyone to react. Sirius let out a growl of anger and

a second later the air was filled with dust... shouts... rubble. Then silence... and then sirens.

OoOoO

"Mac!"

"What have we got, Flack?" asked Mac Taylor as he ducked under the yellow tape barrier that had already been put up in order to keep the scene from the prying eyes of the public. He turned to Don Flack as they began to walk down towards the centre of the street.

"Witness called it in whilst it was happening; two men over on that side of the street shouting at the top of their voices, crowd gathered around the edge then the explosion ripped the street apart, taking the sewer with it," Flack explained to Mac from the notes scrawled hastily on his pad.

"And where is our witness now?" Mac asked as they passed a few other cops headed in the direction they had previously come.

"Dead. Part of the front of the crowd that got caught in the explosion. We've got thirteen in total, but only twelve bodies," Flack finished, turning to Mac as they came to a stop in front of Hawkes who stood as they approached. Mac's face turned to one of confusion.

"I might be able to help with that," he said moving to join them. "Though I've got queries about it too. There is a pile of blood splattered clothes on the floor only recognisable piece is the right index finger on the floor. But other than that there is no blood splatter on the walls or floor or anywhere else to be honest. It just doesn't seem to fit with a typical explosion that you usually find. All the other bodies have minimal trace, mainly hit by rubble from the street. But I'm not sure what was used here," Hawkes concluded as Mac looked at the variety of surfaces that were covered in dust and shards of the shattered street.

"What about the man they caught?" Mac asked the cop and the former pathologist. "With this many witnesses surely there is no way they can't convict him?"

"The guy's pleading that he's innocent. He was taken away by a specialist group right after the explosion. Our guys arrived on the scene about ten minutes later so we haven't been able to hear his side of the tale yet, but it definitely seems to be worth investigating, Mac."

"Alright" Mac responded, clearing surmising that that was all the information he was going to get out of his detective. "Sheldon, get the bodies to Sid; see if he can make anything else out that you might have missed."

"Yes Boss," Hawkes replied, jogging over to the team moving the stretchers into the van.

Mac continued to talk to Flack-

"Flack, come with me, we're going to find out more about the man who blew these people away."

A/N: Cue 'Baba O'Reily' by The Who. Should have another chapter posted soon though I won't promise a certain date. Please review- It is much appreciated :) Thanks!


End file.
